Mike and Violet
by MinecraftGeek
Summary: Mike moves next door to Violet, what will happen? Terrible summary and title but plz read its not that bad :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Oompa Loompas took Violet to the juicing room, luckily she survived. She was still round and got rolled in to the machine and was held gently by a giant metal gripper.

"Ready sweet heart?" Miss Beraguade asked who gave a nervous smile. Violet gave a micro-nod that no one could see but her mother.

"Start" Miss Beraguade informed the Oompa Loompa. The Oompa Loompa pulled a handle switch then used a controller to squeeze all the juice out. After they were all done she came out the other end of the machine. She just lay there moaning and groaning, looking really weak, Miss Beraguade ran to her and looked into her eyes,

"I'm so happy you're not hurt" said Miss Beraguade hugging her

"Mom I can't get up" Violet said sounding like she was I pain

"I should have got you to listen to Mr Wonka and for punishment you're grounded for a week meaning no competitions and no gum" Miss Beraguade face turned serious and put her hand out. Violet took the gum she had for years and gave it to her,

"But first, it's time to take you home" Miss Beraguade said, as they walked outside they saw the other kids,

"Mom can I go talk to the others before we go" Violet asked,

"Ok, but when we get home your punishment will start",

**Meanwhile**

After getting out of the taffy puller mike and his dad left the factory, when they got out they saw some of the other kids talking so mike when over to join them,

"Hay, why isn't it flat Teavee" Violet teased,

"Hi Violet Bluerguarde" Mike replied

"Ha ha ha very funny" Violet said sarcastically,

"What happened to you?" Verruca asked,

"well there was a TV room that could zap objects to make it small enough to be in a TV, but let's just say a certain someone was silly enough to in and later got stretched in a taffy puller now resulting to a thin depth and a tall height." Mike explained.

They talked for what seemed like hours, but all good things must come to an end, or at least for Verruca and Augustus who had to go, Mike and Violet were the only two left of the four, but that didn't change anything, they learnt so much about each other.

"So when are you going back home?" Violet asked "I'm going back tomorrow"

"I'm not going back, moving to Atlanta" Mike replied, Violet looked at him with wide eyes, "What?"

"I live in Atlanta" Violet said,

"Cool, you don't by any chants go to Inman middle school do you?" Mike asked,

"Hey, I can't believe were gonna go to the same school" Violet said, "So when are you moving?"

"Tomorrow, but because were moving on a weekend, and my mom and dad have time to unpack, I'll be in school on Monday." Mike said disappointedly,

"Don't worry Inman's a good school, you'll love it there" she said trying to cheer him up,

"It's not that I think it's a bad school, I just don't think I'll fit in anymore" Mike said,

Violet had known idea why he would feel that way, but seconds later it hit her like a ton of bricks, he was 10ft and paper thin, he wasn't going to fit in at all, she also realised that she would fit in (unless blue became a popular skin colour), it wasn't permanent, Violet would got back to her original skin colour and Mike would go back to his original height and weight,

"Well I don't look normal any more do I?" Violet asked, "So everyone else will have to accept how we look evenly, and remember now were going to the same school we can be there for each other, right?" Violet said,

"Right" Mike said,

"Violet, sweetie we have to go now or we'll miss are flight" Miss Beraguade said,

"Bye Mike" she said running off,

"Bye Violet" Mike shouted,

**6 Hours later**

Violet and her mother were talking on the plane back to Atlanta,

"...Then Verruca and Augustus left" violet said finishing her sentence,

"So what were you and Mike talking about?" Miss Beraguade asked,

Violet suddenly remembered that he was going to move to Atlanta, that had caused a big smile on her face,

"What?, you don't have a crush on him do you?" Miss Beraguade said smirking,

"WHAT!? NO" Violet shouted, earning a stare from everyone,

"I was going to say, his moving to Atlanta and going to my school" Violet said,

"That's wonderful sweetie" Miss Beraguade said, "And it's even better if you do have a crush on him"

"MOM" Violet shouted, again earning another stare from everyone, "Sorry"

"So when's he moving?" Miss Beraguade asked,

"Tomorrow" Violet replied

**The next day**

Violet woke up to a loud noise, she looked out of the window and saw a moving truck next door, the house had been on sale for two years now after the old owner died, she was looking forward to meet them,

"Who ever made moving sound so loud owes me another 2 hours of sleep" Violet said to her mother as she walked down stairs, her mother, instead of complaint had a big smile on her face,

"What?" Violet asked her,

"Have you seen the new neighbours yet?" She asked sill grinning,

"No, why?" Violet said walking to the window, once she got there she understood why her mother was smirking, Mike and his family were outside, she went to run up stairs but her mother stopped her,

"And why are we rushing up stairs?" Miss Beraguade asked her

"I'm just gonna get change mom" Violet said,

"Why would you need to get changed if you're grounded?" She replied,

"Come on mom, can't I say welcome to the new neighbours, I mean I'm just trying to been polite" violet said,

"Ok fine, but eat you breakfast first" said Miss Beraguade, putting it down on the table, Violet ate it as fast as she could, ran upstairs, put something on brush her hair and teeth and ran to the front door, Violet took one deep breath and walked outside, she spotted Mike easily (it was a bit hard not to) and walked over to him,

"Hi Mike" Violet said,

"Hi Violet, what are you doing here?" Mike asked,

"I live next door" Violet replied,

"Really!?" He asked,

"Yep" Violet replied,

"Violet? Violet Beraguade from the tore?" Mr Teevee asked,

"Hi Mr Teevee" Violet said,

"What on earth are you doing here?" Miss Teevee asked curiously,

"I live next door" Violet said smiling, hoping she would make a good first impression, even if Mr Teevee saw her on the tore they nether spoke to each other (that would have just been weird),

"That's nice" Mr Teevee said holding on the some boxes, looking like he was struggling,

"Do you need any help with t..." Violets sentence was cut short as Mr Teevee tripped over,

"DAD" Mike said as him violet was running over to help him up,

"I'm alright don't worry" Mr Teevee said as we helped him up,

Once he got back on his feet the four of them toke the boxes in side, for the rest of the day Violet helped the Teevee's move everything in the house, and talked to Mike, for Violet that was an added bonus,

"I should be going home it's getting dark and I don't want my mom to worry" Violet said to the Teevee's,

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Mike asked,

"Sorry, but I'll come round again tomorrow" Violet said,

"Promise?" Mike said,

"Promise" Violet said walking back home,


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Violet was sure she had done the most work she had ever do on a Saturday and Sunday, but they had just finished bringing in the last box,

"Finally!" Mike said sitting down,

"Yep, but now we have to unpack" Mr Teevee said,

"UUhhh..." Mike moaned in to the couch,

"You can go home now if you want Violet" Miss Teevee told her,

"Are you sure, there's a lot to unpack?" Violet asked,

"It's all right, half of them are Mike's video game so he be properly be doing most of the work" Miss Teevee said,

"Ok, bye Mike see you in school" Violet said,

"Bye Violet" Mike replied,

After Violet had left Mr Teevee looked shocked,

"You didn't tell me you was going to the same school as her" He said,

"Yeah, she said it's nice there" Mike said,

"She seems like a nice girl" Miss Teevee said,

"Yeah" Mike said, his mom give him a look,

"What?" Mike asked,

"You don't have a crush on her do you?" Miss Teevee asked smiling,

"NO, I was just agreeing with you" Mike said standing up, walking towards some boxes,

"Ok I was just asking" She said still smiling,

The rest of the night Mike unpacked, it toke so long by the time he was finished he had to go to bed, but he didn't get much sleep he was too busy thinking about what was going to happen at school.

**The next day**

"Good luck and have fun" Miss Teevee said driving off, it looked like normal school with normal kids, Mike spotted Violet with her friends, I was walking up to them and heard,

"Mike Teevee is gonna go to this school?" Mike heard for one of the girls, he hid near an old shed and listened to the conversation,

"Wasn't he the one who about 10ft tall?" said another one, "And paper thin?"

"He's a geek" said another,

"More like a freak" said another, Mike felt hurt from the comment but it wasn't gonna put him down,

"Mike IS going to this school, yes he is about 10ft tall and paper thin and he is not a geek or a freak, he's actually a really nice guy" Violet said,

Mike felt touched by that that, no one had ever stud up for him before, he stopped hiding and when over to them,

"Hi Violet" Mike said

"Hi Mike" Violet said, "Mike this is Coralline, Kalel, Mari, and Mel"

"Hi" they all said,

"Hi" Mike said quietly,

"Aww, he's shy" Mel said,

"Start talking about video game with him, then you'll see he's far from shy" Violet said laughing,

"Yeh yeh yeh" Mike said sarcastically,

The first Bell went and everyone was walking in, Mike and Violet had to go to form, luckily they were both in H8, when Mike and Violet walked on people was staring at them, they started whispering to one another,

**During Recess**

When Mike and Violet had walked outside they expected one or two people would make fun of them, but it more than one two, much more, Violet was nicknamed Bluebell and Mike was nicknamed paper boy, they didn't care about these nicknames, they actually thought they were funny, but it didn't stop there, people started to get the idea that they were going out and started chanting,

"Bluebell and paper boy sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, second comes marriage, then comes a baby in a carriage"

The whole time during recess they got bullied, it would have been hard but they got through it,

**After school**

Mike and Violet were walking home together, laughing about what happened at school, they didn't see it as bullying they saw it as a joke,

"I can believe they thought we were a couple" Violet said still laughing,

"Yeah, and who on earth came up with the names 'bluebell' and 'paper boy'?" Mike said,

"They sound like superheroes" Violet said as they started to laugh again, "But you did have a nice time didn't you?"

"Yeah it was alright" Mike said smiling,

It was very cold outside and wearing a t-shirt wasn't the smartest idea Violet had, she was getting really cold and started to show it to, she starting to rub her arms as she walked down the street, Mike noticed this,

"Are you cold?" he asked,

Violet nodded her head, Mike then tuck of his coat and put it round her,

"Thanks" she said,

"You're welcome" Mike replied,

While talking about school, they walked down the streets, but as they were talking something caught Violet's eye,

"Mike where did you get those scars?" Violet asked, she could tell straight away Mike was panicking to answer,

"No, Mike you didn't" Violet said, she felt sick, she couldn't bare thinking one of her friends self-harming,

"Violet I promise you that I don't do it anymore that was the past" Mike told Violet,

"Why would you ever consider it?" Violet asked,

"I got bullied a lot at school, kids would beat me every day and all the teachers hated me, it got so bad that I started to hated myself, the self-harming started a year ago, my mom and dad had no idea how bad it was until the night I tried to hang my-self in my room, I set the rope up, got on the chair and when I was about to jump my mom walked in, 1 week later here we are" Mike said holding back tears,

"Last week?" Violet said,

"Yeah" Mike said, "But it not that bad anym..."

Violet hugged him before he could finish and start crying, she felt so bad for him,

"Violet please don't cry, I promise I'm fine, it'll never happen again" Mike said accepting the hug,

"I know you won't, because I'll make sure you never think about trying to do it again" Violet said,

**At home**

When Mike got home he knew he had to tell is mom and dad that he told Violet what happened,

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" Miss Teevee asked,

"Me and Violet got bullied, but not as bad as before, they were just calling us names, we got new nicknames, Violet got bluebell and I got paper boy" Mike said,

"Bullied, again" was the only thing that Miss Teevee could say at that moment, she felt sick,

"Mom don't worry, last time you didn't know I got bullied, but you do now" Mike said,

"Mike, promise me if it ever gets that bad again tell me or your father, ok" Miss Teevee said,

"Promise" Mike told his mother, "Uhh... Mom there's something else that I should properly tell you"

"What" Miss Teevee asked concerned,

"Violet knows what happened, she saw the scars and asked" Mike said "I told her everything, please don't be mad, we can trust her"

"I'm not mad, but how did she see your scars? Wasn't you wearing your coat?" Miss Teevee asked,

Mike explained to his mother what happened he spent most of the day sleeping, he had a long day, he wasn't hungry that day and didn't eat a thing, his parents were worried if there was something wrong with him, but he really was just tired,


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Violet hadn't had any sleep that night, whenever she closed her eyes she saw Mike hanging on a rope, she couldn't stop worrying about him,

"Violet are you ok" Miss Beraguade asked,

"Yeah mom, why" Violet replied,

"it just that you look like you've seen a ghost" Miss Beraguade said Violet staid quiet, "Honey what's the matter?"

"Mom if you knew something that someone did and it kept bothering you what would you do?" Violet asked,

"I'd tell someone" Miss Beraguade replied,

"What if you promised them you wouldn't tell anyone?" Violet asked,

"You can tell me anything" Miss Beraguade replied, "Please tell me what's wrong"

"Before Mike moved hear he tried to hang himself" Violet said,

Miss Beraguade was in complete shock, she would have never thought that someone like him would ever consider that,

"He must have a reason" Miss Beraguade said,

"He got bullied, the kids would beat him and all the teachers hated him, he said it got so bad that he even started to hate himself" Violet said,

"That's terrible know one should ever feel tha... Violet look at the time you have to go to school" Miss Beraguade said,

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, I'm sick and I really need to rest but I promise the next chapter will be out before or ev****en on Christmas day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At school Mike couldn't help but feel that Violet wasn't telling him something, he started to think it might have been the thing he said yesterday,

_"Maybe it's just the shock, I mean, it's not every day a friend tells you they tried to kill themselves, but I'm fine now she knows that, right?" Mike thought to himself,_

"Hay umm... Violet, why have you been acting so weird all day?" Mike said,

Everyone turn to face the both of them as soon as Mike asked, as if they all was wondering the same thing,

"Wwhat ddo you mean Mike?" Violet asked stuttering,

"All day you've barely talked to anyone, you look like you haven't slept at all, and I know for a fact you've just been doodling in your book all day and you hate doodling, now can you please tell me why you're acting so weird?" Mike asked,

"I...I...I don't think this is the time or place to tell anyone" Violet said,

"Not even me?" Mike questioned,

"No, at least not yet anyway" Violet said as the bell went,

**After school**

Mike and Violet were walking together, but not a word was spoken from them, that was until Mike spoke up and finally asked,

"Can you please tell me why you was acting so weird now?"

"You'll think it's stupid" Violet said ashamed,

"No I wont, please tell me" Mike pleaded,

"Fine, last night I didn't get any sleep" Violet said,

"Why?" Mike asked, Violet just looked at him silently, " Violet please though from now on we were gonna stick together",

"Every time I try I see you, hanging on a rope" Violet said quietly,

She hoped Mike didn't hear her, but he did, he heard every word, they walked back home, not saying a word to each offer, as soon as Mike got home he went strait up to his room and fell asleep wishing this was all a dream, but it wasn't, and he knew it.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone, hope you liked the chapter, sorry it wasn't longer, I'm still sick but the next chapter will be much longer, also I wanted to give full credit to zina1412 for the first chapter, I copyed most of it for there first chapter for there CATCF fanfic 'sweet surprises' and wanted to say sorry, Merry Christmas again and a happy new year.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mike didn't what to wake up the next morning, he felt sick, those words we're play over in his mind, _"Last night I didn't get any sleep, Every time I try I'd see you, hanging on a rope"_,

"Mike wake up its time to go to school" Miss Teevee said,

"Mom I don't feel very well can I stay hear" Mike asked, he didn't know if he face Violet yet,

"Ok, but I need to go shopping soon so are you ok with being here alone" She replied,

"Ok mom" Mike said,

After Miss Teevee left Mike walked in to the bathroom and got out a blade from behind the sink, the first day they moved he put it there if he ever felt alone or scared, with it he wrote 'stupid' on his arm because that's how he felt, he felt stupid for dragging Violet in to all of this, he felt stupid for letting his mom find him that day, and he felt stupid for not dieing.

**At school**

Violet hadn't really talked to anyone that day, she didn't want to with out Mike, she knew he didn't go to school because of her, she wanted to know that he was alright,

"VI" Mel shouted,

"What?" Violet said,

"What's the matter with you, missin' lover boy" Mari asked,

"NO" Violet said,

"Really, because yesterday you were acting weird and then after he asked you, you give him a weird answer, and today your acting even weirder and Paperboy isn't hear" Kalel said,

"Almost as if your hiding something" Mari said curiously, all the girls were looking at her,

"Firstly I'm not hiding anything, secondly if something was bothering me I would have told you, and why did bring Mike in to the conversation?" Violet asked,

"So this is about Mike" Kalel said,

"NO I'M FINE OK, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Violet shouted,

**Meanwhile **

Mike was on the bathroom floor crying his eyes out, he just want to die so bad, he got up and opened one of the draws, he found some pills and went to his room, he sat on his bed and just stered at them crying, he heard his phone start to ring, he answered trying not to cry more,

"Hello?" Mike said,

"Hi Mike, just wanted to see how you were feeling, I heard you was sick" Violet said,

"Yeah I'm fine" Mike replied,

"Sorry about yesterday, sometimes I just get to worried about my friends" Violet said,

"It's ok, it's actually really nice that you care so much" Mike said, looking at the pills,

"Sorry got to go recess is over but I'll come round after school" Violet said, Mike's heart broke a little, if she came round to see him she would find him dead, Mike started to panic and Violet asked, "Mike are you ok"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Mike said trying not to cry, "Violet I really need to talk with you in person"

"Ok, see you after school" Violet said,

"Bye", Mike said hanging up,

He looked back at the pills in his hands and just sat there for what seamed like hours, then finally he got up and put them back in the container,

"Not yet Mike, not yet, you could still get help" He told him self and started to cry again,

**After school**

Violet finally got home from school, she felt weird walking home with out Mike,

"How was school?" Miss Beraguade asked,

"Fine mom, Mike wasn't in today" Violet said,

"Why, what's happened?" Miss Beraguade said,

"He's sick, can I go round to his house" Violet asked,

"Ok, but be back for dinner" Miss Beraguade said,

Violet ran over to Mike's house and knocked on the door, When she saw Mike she instantly knew something was very wrong, he looked like he had been crying for hours and wore a jumper so she didn't see the scar, they sat down and Violet asked,

"Mike what the matter"

"I... I needed to talk to you about something" Mike said,

"What?" Violet asked, Mike was struggling to answer, "Mike come on it's me, I thought you said we could tell each offer anything"

"I need help" Mike said,

"What do you mean?" Violet asked,

"I.. What help, like a doctor or a therapist because I just keep getting worse and worse and I'm afraid I'm gonna..." Mike couldn't finish over all the tears, Violet hugged him as tight as she could and said,

"Don't worry, I promise you'll be fine we just gotta tell your parents and..."

"No please don't" Mike said looking at her, "I remember when my mom found me that day, she was heart broken, please I don't want to put her through that again"

"Mike your not putting them through that again, in fact I think they will be proud of you" Violet said try to cheer him up,

"Why would that be proud of me?" Mike asked,

"Because you've asked for help when you needed it, most kids wouldn't have and properly die because of it" Violet said, he then remembered what happened earlier,

"Violet" Mike said looking up at her again,

"What?" She asked, she then noticed something on he jumper,

"Is that blood?" Violet asked, she looked at him, he didn't respond,

She got his arm and started to take his jumper off, he didn't stop her, she was shocked, their was scars all over his arms, their was some word she could make out 'idiot', 'worthless', 'loser', she looked at all of them until she got to 'stupid', she knew he had done that one today, they then heard the front door open,"Mike I'm back"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**3 days after**

**At school**

Mike was going back to school, his therapist told him to go back when he felt ready, Violet came round to his house everyday to see him,

"Hi Mike, what happened" Mel asked,

"Yeah you've missed 3 days" Mari said,

"I was sick, but I'm fine now" Mike replied, just then the principal walked in,

"Students, this is Mr Clarkson" Mike started to feel sick "Your new form and P.E. Teacher" she said as he walked in, Violet looked over at Mike, he looked terrified,

"Mike what's wrong?" Violet whispered,

"He was the P.E. teacher at my old school" Mike whispered back,

**Later during recess**

Mike had pulled Violet away from the girls, luckily without being questioned,

"Vi, I don't want to go to this school anymore" Mike said,

"What, Mike I know he was a teacher at your old school but it looks like he's changed" Violet said "He even helped you with that math problem you were stuck on"

"He got it wrong"

"That's not the point, the point is he tried to help, that must mean something's changed" Violet said,

"Fine, but I still don't trust him" Mike said, "So are we walking home together today?"

"Nope, I've got football practice today, remember" Violet said,

**After Football practice**

"Ok girls that's it for to day" Mr Clarkson said,

"I can't believe you signed us up for the girls football team" Mel said,

"Could have been worse, I could have signed us up for the wrestling team" Violet said, as they were walking away they heared Mr Clarkson,

"Violet can you stay behind and help clean up"

"See you later guys" Violet said,

"Bye" the group said walking away, Violet ran over to Mr Clarkson,

"Just get those cones and help me carry this bag in side" He said, once they got in side Violet asked,

"Can I go now?"

"No, I need to talk to you about Mike" He said locking the door and putting the key on a high shelf,

"What about him?" Violet said fearing for her live,

"Mike knows what happened at that school and so do you, he's trusted you to keep it a secret hasn't he" He said starting to shout "You're the one that's been keeping him alive, and for that you need to be punished"

He started to unbutton her shirt, she tried to run away and scream but he covered her mouth,

"Know one will hear your screams, you've got know were to run now we can do this the hard way or the easy way" Mr Clarkson said,

**1 hour later**

He was finally done with her, it was finally over, it was the longest hour of her life but she did it, as she was getting changed Mr Clarkson whispered,

"If you tell anyone about this Mike will find out, realise its his fault and well" he said picking up a rope," You know what happens next"

"I don't care about what you do to me, you can rape me, beat me, even kill me just leave Mike alone" Violet said on the verge of tears,

"Good so I'll see you next week" He said unlocking the door, he knew he had won, after he open the door Violet ran, she got raped that day for being friends with Mike, and that's something she will never forget.


	7. Chapter 7

**Before this Chapter begins I when to say that I'm British so if your American when I say football I really mean soccer**

**Chapter 7**

**2 weeks later**

Violet woke up feeling sick, she didn't what to go to school today, or any other day, he always kept her back after football**/soccer **practice and raped her, she tried to focus on her friends but kept worrying about what he might do next. Wouldn't you?

**At**** school**

In form Mr Clarkson kept looking over at Violet and Mike, luckily Mike didn't notice, but Violet did, every time he looked she became more worried about what he had planed for the next time they were alone,

"Violet are you ok" Mike said,

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Violet said,

"You just seem different" Mike said,

"Sorry, I just don't feel well today" Violet said,

_'Wait a minute, Mr Clarkson did 'that' for the past 2 weeks and then suddenly i feel sick to day' Violet thought, 'What if I'm...'_

"We have a new student to day" Mr Clarkson said, " Class this is Joshua"

Joshua was about the same hight as Violet, He had dark brown hair and had glasses, he was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans,** (So basically Joven from Smosh)**

**During P.E.**

"Ok class today were going to be playing football/soccer "Mr Clarkson said, "Team Captains will be Mike and Lily"

"I chose Morgan" Lily said,

"I chose Violet" Mike said, rolling his eyes hearing all the girl say 'aww', Joshua gave them a look and said,

"Are you to together or something" everyone started to laugh while Violet and Mike started to blush like crazy,

"Ok class, I think we've embarrassed them enough" Mr Clarkson said,

"I chose Ashley" Lily said,

"I chose Joshua" Mike said, Violet was surprised by this, she thought he didn't like Joshua.

**After P.E.**

Mikes teem won, but it wasn't that big of a surprise Mike and Violet were the best in the class when it came to P.E.,

"Good game Joshua" Violet said, "You did great"

"Thanks... But instead of Joshua can you call me Joven, Joshua seems to formal plus it was my nickname back at my old school" His said,

"Sure" She said walking with him,

"Violet, Can you help me put the equipment back" Mr Clarkson said,

"I'll see you later Joven" Violet said trying not to sound to disappointed, she liked Joven, not 'like' meaning love him, but he just seemed like a really nice person to be around,


	8. Chapter 8

**Hay look who's back :)**

**Chapter 8**

_'ok let's get this over with' _Violet thought as she started walking back to Mr Clarkson, ones see got there he whispered to her,

"Time for some different football my star student" Violet picked up the cones and started to have that sick feeling again, then she remembered _'If I'm pregnant he's the father' _she thought that now she really was going to be sick until she heard a voice behind her,

"Violet, need any help?" It was Joven, he was walking up to her and Mr Clarkson, she realised if he went with her Mr Clarkson wouldn't be able that 'different football with her', although she must have forgot Mr Clarkson was stand next to her a stated to form a new idea for him, her and Joven,

"Yeah, 6 hands are better then 4" Mr Clarkson said,

**When they went inside**

"Mr Clarkson can we go now" Joven asked,

"Yeah sir can we" Violet said sounding terrified,

"Violet what's wrong"Joven asked, Mr Clarkson started move towards them,

"Joven get out of hear" Violet said in panic, this was her fight not his,

"What?" Joven asked in confusion,

"GO NOW" Violet screamed as the teacher slowly walking, Joven tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge,

"It's locked" Joven said, Mr Clarkson pushed them both into the wall, put them in to a position were they couldn't move,

"Let's play a little game"

**30 minuets later**

"If you know what's best for everyone you keep this are little secret" Mr Clarkson said as Joven got changed, still shaking about what just happened,

"And you" Mr Clarkson said looking at Violet sitting in the corner,"See you next week, slut" he said, walking out, there was a deathly silents after he left,

"How long has this been happening" Joven asked,

"2 weeks" Violet said starting to cry," Joven I'm so sorry I should have told you not to go with us I..I..." She bursted into tears,

"Violet this isn't your fault you don't have to say sorry, come here" Joven said, arms wide weighting for a hug, she got up and ran into his arms, starting to cry even more,

"Why is he doing this?" Joven asked, _'I can trust him' _Violet thought, she told him everything from the self harm to the blackmail,

"You have to tell somebody" Joven said,

**With Mike**

Mike had forgot his English homework and got back to his locker and started to hear noise 'you have to tell someone' he heard, it sounded like Joven, he started to walk towards the noise

'I can't, right now Mike needs all the help he can get' that sound like Violet, he started to run,

'But you need help, this has been going on for to long' Mike started to wonder what they were talking about and how he was involved, he found the voices lead him to the P.E. storage room,

"It's only been 2 weeks" Violet said,

"ONLY! 2 weeks is a long time Violet, Clarksons' fun has to come to an end sometime" Joven said, _'Clarkson?'_ Mike thought,

"Joven please don't tell anyone" Violet pleaded,

"Violet he's been raping you, if your not going to tell someone I will" Joven said, _'rape?' _Mike thought _'raping my Violet'_ he was just about to go in when he realised something _'Wait **My** Violet?',_

"Violet trust me, nothing bad is going to happen to Mike" Joven said,

"You've only known him for a day, how do you known he's not going to self harm again or worse kill himself?" Violet shouted,

"Because he promise you he wouldn't" Mike said stepping into the room,


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**1 hour later**

"I'll kill him" Mike said with a burning anger in his voice,

"NO, just call the police they'll sort him out" Joven replied,

"This is all my falt..." Violet said quietly,

"What?" The boys said, now looking at her,

"I said this is all my falt, if it wasn't for me we all wouldn't be in this m-e-s..." She broke into tears, Mike hop up and huged her, hoping it would make her feel better.

**Violet P.O.V**

I don't know if it was the fact I hadn't had a lot of clothes on or that I was crying, but it felt strangely nice to be in his arms,

"Violet trust me this is not your falt, if anything it would be mine" Mike said, trying to calm her down, unluckily he did the opposite, Violet felt even worse, she didn't want Mike to think it was his falt, he had been to hell and back already,

"Come on, let's just go" Mike said, both Joven and Violet agreed,

"you guys go first, I have to find my shirt" Joven said

"Ok, see you later" Mike said as we walked out,

**Joven P.O.V**

A couple minutes later I found my shirt on the floor near some basketballs, when I put it on I accidentally hit my arm on a shelf and a box fell, the insides spread across the floor, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I picked it up to get a closer look,

It was a fully loaded gun.

The door opened behind me.

***Bang***

Everything when black.

**Cliff hanger :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

***Bang***

**Violet P.O.V**

"Joven?" Mike shouted, after hearing no response Mike and Violet started to run back, when they got to the room there was a deadly silents,

"J-joven" Violet stuttered,

Joven was lying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him, his head was turned to face the door and his lifeless eyes wear still open, stearing at Mike and Violet.

Violet went down to see if he still had a pulls, he did _"thank god" _Violet thought she looked back at Mike

"He's still alive, call 911" Violet said,

**A couple hours later**

**In the hospital**

The doctor said he was lucky, the bull-it didn't hit any of his vital origins and said he would make a full recovery by the end of the month, I had to tell him what happened with Mr Clarkson, he's been arrested for rape and attempted murder, he owned up to rapeing me and Joven but has denied all knowledge about the shooting, the doctors are running some tests on me to see if I caught anything,

"Ok Miss Beauregard you have NOT caught anything from Mr Allan Clarkson but we still have to run one more test" The doctor said, I knew which test he meant, the pregnancy test, the doctor left the room leaving me and Mike,

"Don't worry this isn't your fault remember, if he walks back in here and says you are then that's ok, if he says your not that's ok too" Mike said hugging me,

**Later **

**Still in the hospital**

Mike had gone to see Joven, he still hadn't woke up, are parents are gonna be here any minuet now,

"Miss Beauregard we have your test results" the doctor said,

"Your..."

**Haha another cliff hanger, oh I'm evil aren't I**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Mike P.O.V**

Mike was in Jovens room, hoping he would wake up, he had asked the doctor more about his condition, the bull-it may have missed all his vital origins but it did hit a lot of neves, meaning he would not be able to you'se them properly, EVER! But it did only affect his left leg and a little bit of his eye sight, but it's not that bad he'll still be able to walk on it and he will just need some thicker glasses, he also explained that he passed out because of blood loss,

He was still asleep, the doctor told me that normally people with his condition would have woken up by now but because he was so young he might need another hour or two, so I went out to find Violet and hear her test results,

She was sat down were he left her crying, she must of found out , as the door shut she ran into my arms, I gave her the biggest hug I could, "V-Violet" He stuttered after she calmed down a bit, but I was to nerves to ask, she nodded her head to signal 'Yes' and started crying even more while giving her another hug,

**Well that's it for today sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been in Switzerland with my friends and still currently there but we're going back home tomorrow so I'll updated again sometime this week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**NOTE: This chapter is Violets thoughts and feeling (I wanted to try something new!)**

**2 Weeks Later**

**In Violet's Room**

**Violet P.O.V**

_'I get it now. How Mike got so depressed that he tried to kill him self. And how strong he was to get through it. I can't believe how stupid I was to ask him why, as if he wanted to. As if he wanted to sit there acting happy all the time but wanting to die. As if he wanted to walked around saying things like 'there's nothing wrong, why?' Or 'I'm fine' when he was litarly dieing on the inside. As if he wanted so much pain, and feel so worthless that he just... Gave up.'_

_'Well I know how that feels now.'_

** Hey! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I've been struggling with things but it's all good now! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Omg**** hi guys it's been ****SO**** long and I am so sorry, I've been working on this project for ****my YouTube channel and it's been taking up all my time and energy but I promise I will upload more chapters soon.**

_**P.s. edsrock, I said years because this fanfic is a mix of all versions of Charlie and the chocolate factory (e.g. it's says she's had the gum for years in the musical)**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Mike P.O.V**

"We're gonna have to go back to school sometime" Mike said to Violet,

They had been out of school for 2 weeks now for obvious reasons, for these 2 weeks Mike had been trying to get Violet to go to school while she mostly looked out of a window and spoke in whispers to no-one but Mike,

"Please Vi, talk to me" he said sitting next to her,

He look at her and then at the view she had been gazing at for the countless hours of the day, after a minute or two Violet replied in a mumble,

"What?" Mike said not hearing what she had said,

"If you what to go back then go" Violet said, "I... We're staying here" Violet said a little louder, wrapping her arms around her stomach,

"I'm not going back without you" Mike said as he gently used his hand to move Violets face away from the window as he look in to her eyes,

"Or you" He said smiling a little putting one hand on her stomach, Violet giggled and let her self smile, Mike looked up at her and said,

"There's that beautiful smile we've all been missing" making her blush, she punched him lightly on the shoulder and said

"Shut up, it's only because you said the most cliché sentence in the history of sentences" they both started to laugh until reality sank in, draining the life out of the room again,

"Why are you waiting for me to go back" Violet said seriously,

"Because we promised we'd be there for each other" Mike said holding on to her hand tightly as a single tear raced down her cheek, he pulled her in to a hug,

"Don't ever leave us" she said,

"Never, I promise" Mike said still holding her in his arms.

* * *

**NOTE: Sorry it's such a short chapter but people damanded fluff and I WILL DELIVER DAMMINT!**


End file.
